Phoenix Wright the Piano Man
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: It's nine o'clock at the Borscht Belt Club and Phoenix plays Billy Joel's iconic song. Written to promote a video on youtube.


**Phoenix Wright the Piano Man**

When you consider what happened to Phoenix prior to the events of Apollo Justice (and the fact that he works as a Piano Man) it's almost fitting to imagine this song and him. While this was an idea of mine I am writing this story more for the sake of **ApolloJusticeAA**. He has a video of this on Youtube that isn't getting near the amount of views it should have. So if you read this story PLEASE! Go check out his video and tell all your other phoenix fanatics about it. It really is cool and needs more views. Anyway here's a songfic of Phoenix Wright…..The Piano Man

Phoenix Wright isn't mine its Capcom's

Here's the link for the video GO WATCH IT!

.com/watch?v=xm8wcF1jGaw

Phoenix sat at down on his stool. It was like any other Saturday night, the club was now getting real crowded and people were sitting down eating their dinners. So far no challenges yet, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

"Hey how about a song man," called one of the patrons

Phoenix was almost caught off guard by this but then remembered that he was supposed to be a piano player even if he preferred being a poker player.

"Wouldn't you rather play a few hands of poker," he asked the customer.

"Why try my luck against the unbeatable player?" responded the man, "I'd rather listen to a tune right now."

"Well you'll have to wait until I'm sure there are no challengers," replied Phoenix, he honestly didn't feel like playing anyway. These days he didn't feel like anything really.

It was another thirty minuets later and more patrons had arrived but none of them seemed eager to want to try their luck against the unbeatable poker player. He looked over hopefully at his manager hoping that perhaps someone wanted a challenge, but the manager simply shook his head. It was understood that he would have to entertain the crowd with his musical talents tonight.

A few more people were calling for songs. By now it seemed as though most of their eyes were one him. Phoenix hated having so many people stare at him but decided to give the people what they wanted. He mentally shuffled through his brain trying to decide on what song to play. He had been feeling miserable lately and so finally settled on the song he knew he could play with passion when he was depressed. Many people thought he couldn't really play that well, but as he began tickling the ivories he thought that this would silence his critics. With that he began playing and a feeling of melancholy enveloped the club.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in. There's and old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin."_

"_He said son can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes, but it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes."_

It was at this moment in his brain that he suddenly thought of both Godot and the Pigeon Man. Godot with his white hair looked like an old man and his constant habit of drinking coffee could easily be transferred to tonic and gin. Then he thought of the Pigeon Man and how he hated being an old person and felt he wasn't needed or respected anymore. Then once again of Godot who seemed like a totally different person from Armando Diego. He had worn different clothes when he was younger…ha strange coincidence.

"_Oh la la didi la la la la la. Sing us a song you're the Piano Man! Sing us a song tonight! Well were all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright"_

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine, he gets me my drinks for free, and he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but there's some place that he'd rather be."_

"_He says Bill I believe this is killing me, as a smile ran away from his face, well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, if I could get out of this place. Oh la la didi la la la la la."_

Now he saw Will Powers in his minds eye. He saw Will as the Steel Samurai who liked his job, but wanted to move onto bigger and better things. He also briefly thought of Matt Engarde, but didn't spare him much thought, he still hated him for what he and Dekiller had put Maya through. How strange the comparisons between this song and his life…..

"_Now Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife, and he's talking with Davy who's still in the Navy and probably will be for life._

"_And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessmen slowly get stoned. Yes their sharing a drink they call loneliness but it's better than drinking alone." _

"_Sing us a song you're the Piano Man! Sing us a song tonight! Well were all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright"_

He thought briefly of Maya as he sang the waitress bit. He remembered how she looked when she wore that waitress outfit at Tres Bien. Something about that memory made him smile; though he wasn't sure why. Davy seemed to remind him of Gumshoe. A detective who did a pretty good job but was never appreciated for it. And yet he'd probably do it for his whole life. He wondered if Gumshoe and Maggie were a couple?

_"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday….._

At that point he looked around and saw that it indeed was

….._and the manager gives me a smile"_

Lo and behold he caught the manager's eye and did indeed receive a smile

"_Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see to forget about life for awhile."_

When he wasn't playing piano he usually was the reason people came to this club. It was starting to surprise and frighten him how much this song seemed to describe his situation…was it just a coincidence?

_"And the piano it sounds like a carnival and the microphone smells like a beer,_

_and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say_

_**MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_

Phoenix had to look away from the crowd as he sang this line. He suddenly realized that this was no coincidence that line in the song meant just as much if not more to Phoenix as it had to Billy Joel….he almost couldn't continue but knew he had to.

"_Oh la la didi la la la la la. Sing us a song you're the Piano Man! Sing us a song tonight! Well were all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."_

With that the song ended and the patrons cheered and began asking for more…..

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Phoenix was allowed to go home. He knew that Trucy would already be in bed. Sometimes he regretted leaving her home by herself so often but he didn't really have any other choice. He pulled tight his hoody and wool cap as he exited the club and made his way home. All the while he was thinking the same thing, "What am I doing here?"

He had just gotten home when it finally happened. As he tried to open the front door he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He began pounding the door with his fist and finally let loose all the tears he had been holding in ever since he had sung that fatal line. All the while memories flashed in his head about his life up until that point but the memory of loosing his badge seemed to be blocking everything else out. He sank to his knees and cried, and cried, and cried.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" he finally screamed shouting at the heavens as if hoping they would give him an answer. Here he was a disgraced ex-attorney barely scraping by as a Piano Man. There was no coincidence the song had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning for him.

He thought about all the cases he had solved. Here he was the defense attorney who had ended Miles Edgworth's perfect record. The attorney who had defeated the prodigy of Fransika Von Karma. The attorney who had exposed Manfred Von Karma for the corrupt prosecutor he was. The attorney who had practically become a legend in Los Angeles. And here he was the attorney…..who was now a Piano Player.

It was a wonder he hadn't had an emotional breakdown sooner when he thought more about all that had happened to him. It seemed like forever before he finally managed to open his door and make his way into the house. Finally he stumbled into the kitchen and turned on a light. And at the same time he heard a voice.

"Daddy?" asked the voice, "Is that you?"

Phoenix turned around and saw the tiny figure of his adopted daughter.

"Trucy, what are you doing up so late?" he asked kindly

"I was in bed," she replied, "but then suddenly I heard this loud noise like someone was crying outside our door. I got scared and went to wake you up but found you weren't home yet. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," he said starting to smile

"Did you hear the strange noise too?" she asked

"Yeah I saw the person making it," added Phoenix

"Oh," said Trucy now more interested, "was he alright?"

"Yeah he was," continued Phoenix, "It was a bum who had taken a rough turn in life. He was thinking about all the great extraordinary things he had done and then realized that he would never be remembered for any of it."

"Why won't he be remembered for it daddy?" the daughter asked again

"It's complicated," he answered, "but he was okay after he let out a long cry he got back on his feet and realized that maybe his life isn't as bad as he thought."

"So the man is going to be okay," asked Trucy once more with concern.

"He will be," said Phoenix, "Once he figures out what he's doing here…"

THE END

GO WATCH THE VIDEO BY: **ApolloJusticeAA**

Here's link once again

.com/watch?v=xm8wcF1jGaw


End file.
